


Crazyface

by Fayaheda



Series: EvanStan Collection [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Frank Grillo, Demon Sebastian Stan, Demons, F/M, Female Anthony Mackie, Female Chris Evans, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Seer Anthony Mackie, Seer Chris Evans, Seers, Some comedy, Soul Bond, True Love, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: "You're not crazy."





	1. You're Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my boring older sister and little brother, I'm proud to say that my little sister is just as creative as myself. And she also just happens to be just as obsessive as me. Especially over Sebastian Stan. Plus, I've been a little too busy for writing myself, so I decided to put one of her stories up instead, and this is one of my favourite, so lemme know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Mackie tosses and turns in her bed, the voices coming back to haunt het through nightmares for yet another night.

'It's your time... We'll take you... Like a cancer... We'll get inside... Eat you from the inside... We're coming for you...'

Mackie finally awakes with a gasp, eyes wide, even with what little Sunlight there is left peaking through her blinds.

"God damn." She huffs out, willing herself to get a fucking grip.

She jumps then, when there's a knock at her door and positively scalds herself.

"Yeah?" She calls out with another huff.

The door opens and Scarlett pops just her head inside. She glances around the room, her eyes rolling when they land on Mackie. "Get up already, will ya?"

"Yeah, sorry." Mackie nods, slowly pulls the covers off and rises from the bed. "Just gimme ten minutes."

"Sure." Scarlett nods before silently slipping away.

Mackie takes a deep breath, then shuffles off to get ready.

+

"So, why were you sleeping at this hour?" Scarlett asks as she sips daintily at her daiquiri.

"Haven't really been sleeping good lately." Mackie says with a shrug.

Scarlett eyes him with concern. "You having those weird dreams again?"

Of course she told her, she's her best friend, always has been, ever since either of them can remember now.

Mackie nods. "Yeah." She gulps, hopes the red head doesn't notice. "It's... It's actually getting worse."

"Look, I am not saying that you're crazy, because I know you're not. But I really do think you need to go and talk to a doctor."

Mackie snorts. "I tried that, remember?" She huffs. "They just hopped me up with crazy pills that made me sleep and shit all the damn time."

Scarlett sighs, just wishing she could help her friend.

+

Somewhere after Renner and Scarlett dragged her sorry ass onto the dance floor, but before RDJ and Mark arrived along with their usual storm of chaos, Mackie made her excuses of a headache and quickly departed the Vibe nightclub.

As she makes her way down the familiar alleyway just two blocks from her street, Mackie sees a large figure walking towards her from the other end. She continues onwards, thinking nothing of it.

That is, until anyway, she takes a chance to just take a casual glance at the man, only to gasp in horror when she sees the red glowing eyes and pale white, but somehow fiery skin of the man's face.

The man halts, making Mackie stop, eyes wide and slightly terror filled.

She's going crazy. She must be. This can't be fucking real.

She blinks, willing herself to wake up again, gasps in horror again when she sees the man's face again.

The man stares rather curiously at her for a few moments before asking, "Can you see my real face?"

Mackie can only freeze on her spot, completely terrified, even after ten years of serving in the army.

The man smiles rather sinisterly then, seems very pleased when he laughs boldly. "You don't even have any idea of what you're seeing, do you?" He laughs again. "Oh, this is wonderful. I gotta tell Grillo, he'll be thrilled to hear that there's another one of you around here."

Mackie just blinks, because, uh, what? What the fuck? What is he talking about?

The man lifts his right hand, and then, somehow, Mackie doesn't fucking even know how, she's lifted into the air by some invisible force and is also being fucking choked.

The man smirks up at her. "You're lucky that I can't kill you, sweet thing. But that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun before I take you to the Big Man."

"P-please..." Mackie chokes out, clawing at her throat, but getting absolutely nowhere.

"Shh," The man says. "It'll only hurt more if you struggle."

Just as Mackie is sure she is about to be fucking killed by this man - or whatever the hell he really is - a voice pipes up from behind them both.

"Hey, dickhead!"

And before the man can even turn around, he screams in pain after Mackie sees a flash of golden blonde hair and falls to her knees. Mackie gasps for air and scrambles quickly back up onto her feet.

The man growls in anger when he glances up to the other woman. "Not you again." He groans.

"You bet your fucking ass, dipshit." The blonde woman growls back, her eyes narrowing and her grip on her katana gripping as she readies herself for a fight.

Thankfully for Mackie, the man seems to have forgotten about her. However, she doesn't know why she just doesn't run. She could if she wanted to, and really should. But she can't. Her eyes are simply glued as her feet are rooted.

"You're lucky Grillo doesn't want you dead yet." The man snarls out.

"Yeah?" The woman scoffs. "Well, lucky for you, I want you dead now." She smirks before charging, blade raised.

The man charges forward, too, and Mackie watches in amazement (and obvious horror) as the blonde woman slices through his neck before he even knows what's happening to him.

"Shh, it'll only hurt more if you struggle." The woman's smirk grows into a satisfied grin as she slices all the way through.

Mackie watches, her eyes glued to the man's decapitated head as it rolls to her feet. She squeals as she jumps back in horror.

The blonde woman sighs tiredly as she wipes her blade off on her jeans before strapping it onto her back in it's sheath.

Mackie watches, feeling utterly disturbed as she witnesses this woman - whoever the hell she is - now trying to hide the body of the man she just murdered right in front of Mackie's fucking eyes.

"Y'know," The woman pipes up casually as she drags the man's headless body towards the nearest dumpster. "You could help me out here."

"Wha - I -" Mackie really doesn't know how to respond to that, how to respond to being asked to hide a body and essentially, cover up a fucking murder.

The woman sighs, waves her hands. "Don't bother. I got it. Not my first rodeo."

Mackie's eyes widen all the more at that last part.

Not her first -

Oh, God.

Mackie tries to calm her breathing, while slowly backing away.

The woman dusts her hands off once she's shoved the man's body and decapitated head into a fricking dumpster. "Hey, where are you going?"

Mackie blinks, because, shit, she's fast, now standing right in front of her with a too brighter smile for someone who just killed a man by cutting his head off with a Samuri sword before dumping his body in a fucking dumpster. In Mackie's opinion anyway...

"Uh... Home?"

The woman nods. "Right. Good idea. I think you should just lay low for a while. Stay off their radar."

Mackie blinks again, because, "What?"

The woman looks just as confused as Mackie, which only confuses Mackie all the more.

"Y'know," The woman says, like she expects Mackie to actually know. "Out of sight, out of mind?"

"No, no, I get what you're saying, I just don't know what you're actually talking about." Mackie explains. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, no. We've actually never met, but I did hear that there was another Seer living somewhere here, in New York." She grins, looks rather please as she adds, "Guess I finally found her."

Mackie stares blankly back at the woman before even beginning to comprehend an answer. "What... The fuck are you talking about? Seriously, now."

The woman looks slightly confused again before looking rather disappointed. "Oh, sorry. I thought you knew."

"Knew what!?" Mackie snaps, too tired for this shit.

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound completely insane, but..." The woman takes a deep breath before saying, "Demons are real. They escape from Hell and they possess poor bastards humans. Apart from us, we're special. And for some reason, we're always women, I dunno, maybe it's 'cause we kick ass better or something."

Mackie's mouth opens and closes a few times before she finally musters up a response. "You're right." She nods, then glares as she snaps, "You do sound completely in-fucking-sane!"

"Okay," The woman nods. "That's a reasonable response."

"You're damn fucking right." Mackie says, anger rising.

The woman sighs, calmly asks, "You saw his face, didn't you?" But it's more of a statement, because she already knows.

"I was just hallucinating." Mackie grunts out defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest like a frigging child.

"It's not the only time you've ever seen one of their faces, is it?" The woman arches a brow when she sees Mackie's expression falter slightly. "And you have, what can only be described as crazy person dreams, nightmares, voices inside your head..."

Mackie's eyes widen at the dream part. "How did you know?"

"I'm in the same boat as you." The woman says with a shrug. "You're not crazy."

Mackie notices the soft look in the woman's brilliantly blue eyes, as if she knows just what Mackie's been through, having people telling her she's fucking crazy. But she isn't. Apparently. And it must be a good thing, she thinks, because if she really believes it, like she's already beginning to, it makes her feel a whole lot better about herself than she has for a very long time now.

"What's your name?"

"Christina Evans or just Chris." The woman seems to brighten up at Mackie's interest in her. "You?"

"Anna Mackie. But just call me Mackie. Everybody else does."

"Cool." Chris nods. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Wait!" Mackie's eyes widen in panic when Chris turns around and walks away.

"What's up?" Chris asks pleasantly as she continues walking out of the alleyway and onto the silent night's streets.

"What's up?!" Mackie stares incredulously at the disturbingly chipper blonde. "You just told me that demons are fucking real and are out to fucking get me and then you fuck off into the night? What the actual fuck!?"

"Wow," Chris bites back an amused smirk. "That's a lot of fucks."

"Seriously!?" Mackie snaps, eyes wide and frantic.

"Y-your left eye is twitching." Chris' eyes widen. "God, that's terrifying."

"Oh, my God, what is wrong with you? Have you killed so many demons that you've actually turned insane!?"

Chris sighs, finally stops walking and pulls out her phone. "Gimme your number."

Mackie huffs, but does as she's told and all, but snatches the phone out of the blonde's hand.

Chris holds onto another smirk and waits patiently.

Mackie saves her number and passes with phone back with another huff.

"Thank you." Chris chirps, slipping the phone back into her pocket. "I know you're new at this and I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them tonight. I have to be somewhere and it's really important. I swear, I'll call you tomorrow night, around eight, and we'll go for cocktails and I'll tell you everything you wanna know, sound good?"

Mackie let's out a final huff, but agrees. "Fine, but you better call me."

Chris chuckles. "Don't worry, I will. I keep my promises."


	2. Bizzie Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is Elizabeth 'Bizzie Lizzie' Olsen. And yes, she is is pretty hot. She's also a massive slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Mia, and if you like my writing half as much you like my sister's, I'm already happy. Thanks for reading!

"I didn't think you'd actually call." Mackie says even though she doesn't know why, because somehow, she did actually have a feeling the crazy blonde would call her.

Chris laughs breathily as they each take a stool at the thankfully not so busy bar. "Why not?"

"Well, for starters, it's almost midnight." Mackie huffs out, wearing a scowl.

Chris chuckles heartily this time. "Hey, I promised to call. I didn't say anything about being punctual."

Mackie rolls her eyes.

"C'mon," Chris lightly bumps shoulders with the prettily mocha skinned woman. "Lighten up a little, will ya? It's only Monday." She grins.

Mackie looks at her as if she's insane, and Mackie thinks she may actually be insane. "How can I lighten up when just last night, I found out that demons and God knows what the fuck else is real." She hisses, just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"Two beers, Bizzie Lizzie." Chris says to the rather stunning brunette barmaid.

Mackie almost forgets what she was even talking about when her eyes land on the beautiful, young woman. 'Holy shit, she is outta this fucking world.'

"No problem. Here you go, ladies." Lizzie fetches the two bottles, breaking the caps off before placing them on the bar. "Tab?" She asks Chris, eyes briefly flickering to Mackie and Mackie swears she sees a faint smile thrown her way.

Chris bites back a smirk of her own as she replies, "Yeah. Thanks. I'll hit you up at the end of the week."

"No problem." Lizzie repeats, her eyes now on Mackie's as she adds, "Lemme know if you ladies need anything else."

Mackie gulps silently as she watches the brunette retreat down the other end of the bar with half wide eyes. "Damn." She mutters under her breath.

Chris chuckles lightly as she sips at her beer.

"Who is she? She is as hot as the fucking Sun." Mackie says a little breathlessly, never before feeling so taken by the mere presence or even look of any woman ever before.

Chris laughs, clearly amused by how struck Mackie is. "She is Elizabeth 'Bizzie Lizzie' Olsen. And yes, she is is pretty hot. She's also a massive slut."

Mackie arches a brow, looks rather offended for the brunette in her absence.

"Oh, she both acknowledges and fully accepts that fact." Chris says, then when she sees Mackie's expression dim some, she quickly adds, "But don't worry, she's not a cheating slut or anything. She may be a massive slut, but she's loyal as fuck, like to the death. She's actually, literally the only person I've ever told about all this demon and seer crap to."

Mackie looks real surprised at that. "For real? And she's just okay with it all?"

"Well, she pretty much figured it out herself when I kept disappearing at random times and just a lot of other little signs. I guess she knows me too well. Then, when she found out the guy she was dating at the time, turned out to be a demon trying to spy on me and probably kill me when he tried to strangle her and she hit him with marble ashtray and he didn't even flinch, so then I told her because I thought at the very least, she deserved the truth." Chris says, like she's simply reading a children's bedtime story as she sips casually at her beer.

"Damn." Mackie says for a whole different reason this time as she glances sympathetically over at the brunette serving customers at the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, it was pretty fucked up." Chris admits, almost chirps while nodding.

Mackie simply shakes her head, somehow already feeling used to the blonde's disturbingly optimistic outlook on things, and almost finding it rather endearing. She'd missed this, missed having a friend. Sure, Scarlett is and always will be her best friend, but she's never understood Mackie, not really, not fully anyway.

"So," Chris says, looks rather chipper as she asks, "What'd you wanna know?"

"Um," Mackie turns on her stool to face the blonde fully and arches a brow as she says, "Everything."

"Well, that's like asking me to pick one, all time favourite song, and that's just impossible, 'cause I can't think of them all at once." Chris says simply.

Mackie blinks, almost grits her teeth in annoyance. "Okay, fine." She huffs out, glaring when she notices the blonde not even bothering to hide a mischievous grin on her annoyingly gorgeous face. "Why are we the only ones that can see them?"

"Damn," Chris chuckles. "You had to start off with the one question I can't answer."

Mackie shoots her a deeply unimpressed look.

Chris sighs. "Look, I have no idea why we can see them. I just know that it comes with the territory when you're a Seer."

"Okay, then," Mackie tries again, and also tries really hard not to say it through gritted teeth. "What the fuck is a Seer?"

"You said you wanted to know about demons." Chris whines, evens pouts slightly.

"How the fuck can you know so much about them and absolutely fuck all about us!?" Mackie snaps, finally having had enough.

"Because I'm not killing myself, am I? It helps to know about the weaknesses of the creature you're trying to hunt and kill, doesn't it?" Chris says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

And yeah, Mackie (very) briefly thinks, but is still too annoyed. And fucking terrified, for crying out loud. She's being fucking hunted by demons now! Fuck, she actually wishes for her life to return to her boring old nightmares and voices in her head.

"Besides, I've never met another Seer until I met you last night." Chris explains. "I don't even know if we're the only two in the world or not. I mean, it's probably unlikely, 'cause demons probably woulda taken over the entire world by now."

Mackie silently agrees that she has a point there. She even starts to feel sorry for the woman, and also surprisingly a lot of empathy. She's lonely, Mackie can tell, because she's real lonely, too.

"I'm sorry if you thought I had all the answers, but I don't." Chris says, and Mackie can tell that's actually the first real serious and genuine thing she's ever said to her. "I don't know what we are, I don't really know why we exist other than to beat the shit outta demons. And lemme tell you right now, demons ain't scared of absolutely nothing," She grins rather sinisterly as she adds, "But they shit themselves whenever they see one of us."

"How do you know if you've never met another Seer?" Mackie asks, intrigued.

"Demons love to talk." Chris scoffs, rolls her eyes as if she's having to listen to one of them drone onto her as they speak. "Annoying as it is, it's actually pretty useful as a distraction. And sometimes I let them keep talking when I think it's actually worth listening to."

Mackie nods, finds herself (annoyingly) agreeing once again.

+

After a couple of hours and a few more beers, Chris sweetly offers to walk Mackie home and Mackie is actually grateful for it.

"Decapitation is probably the easiest, but also kinda the messiest." Chris explains as the two of them walk idly down the late night street.

"Yeah, I noticed." Mackie says, shoots the blonde a pointed look as she thinks back to last night.

Chris simply laughs her usual hearty laugh and Mackie can't help smiling along just because the sound is that infectious.

"Do they have any supernatural powers or whatever?" Mackie asks. At first, she began asking all these questions out of the simply need for the knowledge should she really need it. However, as the night when on, up until now, she finds herself genuinely intrigued, for whatever reason.

"Some of them." Chris says. "Depends how old they are. Y'see, the older they get, the more powerful they become. Stuff like moving shit with their minds or simply hand gestures,"

Mackie thinks back to last night again, remembering when the man - the demon lifted his hand and with it, literally fucking levitated her six feet off the ground.

"Or draining your life-force by a kiss or a simple touch," Chris carries on listing their many (sometimes horrifying) abilities. "Or visions, or super strength, which surprisingly, not all of them have." She grins, recalling a memory, "This one time, I shit you not, I came up against this demon who's dick literally had the power to fuck people dead. And obviously, because I'm trying to cut the fucker's head off, he's trying to rape the shit outta me, right? So in the end, I manage a decent kick to his nuts, and he goes down like a sack of shit, and then I slice his dick off with Bucky - that's what I named my katana, by the way - and then he's all like, 'Ahhh, you fucking bitch! Blah, blah, blah!' And then I'm all like, 'You try to fuck me and now I'm fucking you right back with a fucking cherry on top!' And then I cut that fuckers head off. Oh, ho, ny goodness," She laughs, a little too enthusiastically for the subject in Mackie's opinion and adds, "It was soooo fucking funny."

Mackie halts at the end of her street, simply just to take a pause and stare at the blonde with a rather disturbed look on her face.

Chris clears her throat quickly and mutters, "Guess you had to be there."

"Guess so." Mackie agrees lightly, mainly to keep the conversation moving onwards. "Anyway, thanks for walking me home, my block is just over there." She points to her apartment building.

"No worries." Chris shrugs, wears an easy smile. "I remember what it was like when I first found out about it all."

"How old were you?" Mackie asks, again, genuinely intrigued.

"Twelve." Chris replies, like it's nothing.

"Twelve!?" Mackie's eyes widen in horror.

"Heh, yeah." Chris flushes lightly, looks a little embarrassed and that just intrigues Mackie all the more.

"Wha - I - how did you cope if you never told anybody?" Mackie asks.

Chris hesitates slightly before answering, "I, uh, y'know, just looked stuff up. The internet is useful, evens demons use it."

Mackie doesn't believe her for a second, but she doesn't question it either.

"And, um, may have had a little help."

Mackie arches a brow when Chris trails off. "If you didn't wanna tell me, why bring it up?"

Chris huffs out the words, "Because it was just some guy I used to be friends with who also happened to know a thing or two about demons. And because I wanna be honest with you. Like I said, you're in the same boat as me, so you need to know this shit."

Mackie has question about this "some guy" buy she decides to let it go, knowing that it's actually really none of her business. And also, mainly because she's grateful for the honesty.

"Well, I appreciate it." Mackie admits, smiling faintly.

Chris beams her usual bright grin. "Hey, no worries. At least we got each other now."

Mackie nods, smile broadening.

"So, how 'bout lunch tomorrow? My treat. And I'll answer any other questions you have about demons."

Mackie nods again. "Sure, sounds good. But you don't to pay-"

"Nonsense. My treat, like I said." Chris grins back.

Mackie rolls her eyes, but can't help smirking. "Okay then."

"Okay then." Chris chirps. "Nighty night."

"Night." Mackie chuckles as she watches the blonde swirl around gracefully and all but skip back down the street.

Mackie turns back towards her apartment once Chris is out of sight, but halts immediately upon seeing a man - no a fucking demon standing only a few feet in front of her.

Her eyes widen in horror at his face, but before she can even react, he's in front of her with one hand over her mouth and the other holding her in place.


	3. Basha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever, Basha."

Mackie is both frozen and shaking with fear as she stares up at the demon's face with wide, and terror filled eyes.

The man - demon, surprisingly doesn't grip her too tight, and there's, oddly enough, a calm expression on his terrifying face. "I won't hurt, I swear."

"Mm!?" Mackie squeaks and frowns, slightly confused, while still being scared shitless, of course.

"If I take my hand away, do you promise not to scream?" The demon asks, nay, pleads, weirdly enough.

"Mmhm." Mackie slowly nods and just like that the demon slowly removes his hands from her mouth and her waist and takes a couple of steps back.

"What do you want?" Mackie asks immediately, not wasting any time and barely managing to keep her quivering lungs in check.

"You know Chris." The demon stares at her, apparently waiting for a answer to a question he didn't even really ask.

"Uh... Yeah..." Mackie narrows her eyes and rather boldly, she thinks, asks, "W-... Why?"

"I'm a friend of hers."

Mackie arches a brow. "A friend? But you're a -"

"Demon. Yeah, I know."

Mackie shoots him a withering look when he smirks at her. She also briefly thinks that there's no fucking way that this is the"some guy" the blonde wad taking about.

"Look, I know this must seem odd to you, but can you just please give her something for me?"

"If you're her friend, why can't you just give it to her yourself?" Mackie asks snootily, crossing her arms over her chest.

The demon hesitates, looks sad as he then answers, "We're not that close no more.

Mackie doesn't know why, but she feels sorry for the demon. Fuck, she must really be crazy after all.

"Fine." She huffs out. "As long as it's not gonna kill her, or me, for that matter, I guess I can give her whatever it is you want me to give her."

The demon perks up considerably at once, even smiles as he reaches into his black leather jacket pocket. "Thank you. So much." He says as he pulls out a small blue box and holds it out to her.

"Yeah, no problem." Mackie says as she takes the box from him a puts it in her own pocket.

"In return, I could teach you a little something about being a Seer, if you like?" The demon asks, actually looks hopeful.

Mackie arches a brow. "I dunno. Like what exactly?"

"Well, for starters, I can teach you how to turn it all off; the voices, the visions, the nightmares, our demon faces."

"Huh." Mackie chews her bottom lip, clearly contemplating his words. "Can Chris see your real faces?"

The demon nods and looks more proud rather than smug as he says, "I'm the one who taught her."

Mackie knows this must be the "some guy" Chris was talking about, but out of some sort of loyalty to her new friend, she doesn't say anything about it.

"Alright." Mackie says, "Teach me. I wanna see your real face."

The demon smiles and nods and says, "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, count back from six, and then open your eyes."

"That's it?" Mackie scoffs.

"That's it." The demon nods, smirking in amusement.

"Alright, man, whatever, you're the expert." Mackie huffs, but does as she's been told and closes her eyes. In her mind, she counts down from six, just like he told her to, then, slowly blinks her eyes open.

And sure enough, when she opens her eyes again, she can see a pair of onyx blue orbs staring back at her. And she has to admit, even for a lesbian, this man is simply gorgeous. Complete with a sexy caveman brow and slightly heavy stubble and above all else, a pair of the most sinful lips she's ever laid eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mackie breathes.

The demon chuckles at that. "Better?"

Mackie nods. "Yeah, better. I mean, I'm not actually into guys, like at all, but if I was, I'd probably do you."

The demon chuckles, and actually blushes lightly, which Mackie notes is just adorable. "Um... Thank you... I think."

Mackie smirks knowingly. "Well, I mean I can see why Chris would be into you."

"What're you talking about?" The demon asks, feigns ignorance.

"Oh, please!" Mackie scoffs. "You go all goo-goo eyed everytime she's mentioned."

The demon shoots her a withering look. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Anna Mackie. Call me Mackie. And you?"

"Sebastian. Stan."

"Wow, very posh."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling along with amusement.

"I know it's none of my business, and you totally don't have to tell me, but why aren't you guys still together or friends or whatever?" Mackie finally asks, because okay, she can't help herself and it's not like she's asking for details, because that would be wrong and she's not a total bitch, okay!?

Sebastian clears his throat quietly. "I'm the reason my kind know about her, the reason they're trying to kill her."

"Why would you tell them?" Mackie asks, looking deeply confused.

"I didn't." Sebastian shakes his head. "I wanted to stay away from her, but I couldn't, so instead, I was just careful about being around her. At least, I thought I was. She never had to fight, she had a peaceful, a normal life before they found out about her. And now," He says, looks incredibly miserable for someone who's apparently mortal. "All she does is fight. Because of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man." Mackie mumbles, now feeling bad for asking at all.

"Not your fault. Not your problem." Sebastian smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes this time. "Anyway, I should go."

"Do you want me to pass along a message or something, too?" Mackie asks.

"No. She'll get the message when she opens the box." Sebastian says, smiles gratefully as he adds, "But thank you."

Mackie nods as turns towards her apartment building when he slowly turns away.

"Oh, and," Sebastian pauses, smirks knowingly when she turns to face him. "You can take a peak if you want, because I know you're dying to."

Mackie scoffs out and overly offended, "I am not!"

Sebastian arches a brow and widens his smirk into a broad grin.

And Mackie simply huffs in defeat, because, duh, she is totally dying to take a peak into that little, black box.

+

And of course, as soon as Mackie shuts her front door behind her, she reaches into her pocket for the little, black box. She stares down at it for a few moments, hesitating, but of course, finally giving in.

After a twelve second internal debate with herself, Mackie finally opens the box and is careful as she does so. She finds inside, a thick, man sized, golden Claddah ring.

In that moment, after all her years as a soldier, trained for her exceptionably keen eyes, Mackie remembers the light imprint on Sebastian's middle finger of his right hand. She figures it's most probably his, but wonders why he's giving it to Chris.

+

When Sebastian finally arrives back at his apartment, he's not so pleasantly surprised to find a certain demon waiting for him.

"Hello, Sebastian." Frank grins his usual disturbed and psychotic grin.

"What'd you want?"

"No time for pleasantries?" Frank pouts, absurdly, his red eyes glowing, because Sebastian refuses to look at any other face, but his true one. "We used to be close."

"That was then." Sebastian says calmly, casually walks into his kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Yes," Frank grits out the next words through an all too sweet smile. "Before Chris came along and took you from me."

"She didn't take me." Sebastian says sternly. "I went willingly. Because she made me realise that I could be more than the monster you teach us to be."

"So, what? You think you're better than the rest of us?" Frank laughs, looks on incredulously.

"I'm already a little better, because I choose to be." Sebastian says defiantly.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Frank smirks triumphantly when he sees the younger demon's expression falter slightly. "Whatever, Basha." He scoffs out a laugh.

"Don't call me that!" Sebastian snaps,now full on glaring.

Frank rolls his eyes, ignores him as he goes onto say, "Believe it or not, I just swung by to see how you are."

Sebastian scoffs. "More like check up on me and to ask yet again to tell you where Chris is." He mutters loudly around his beer bottle.

Frank smirks with amusement in his eyes as he says, "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

And Sebastian simply grunts, "Get out."


End file.
